


A Little More Than Friends

by SneaselXRiolu



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Alternate Universe - Foster Family, Foster Care
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-10
Updated: 2019-09-09
Packaged: 2020-10-13 16:44:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 171
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20585729
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SneaselXRiolu/pseuds/SneaselXRiolu
Summary: After an accident, Marinette is taken in by her foster family, the Agrestes. She has the ability to live a normal life, but must keep it a secret. However she has to cope with death, drama, and fighting supervillains through puberty. Things just got a whole lot weirder for Marinette and her brother, Adrian.





	A Little More Than Friends

Marinette looked to the Foster Care worker that held her hand. She heard that she had someone new to take care of her. How exciting!

She nearly trembled as she was finally met with her new family. She saw a trio of blondes with green eyes greet her.

The boy looked somewhat wide eyed, as if he had never seen something like her before.

"Hello Marinette." The woman knealt down. "My name is Emily. This is Gabriel and Adrian. I'm your godmother."

Marinette had vague recollections of the memories with a mom and a dad. A short woman with a kind smile and a hulking mass with a soft heart. Only one memory stood out with this woman, having to deal with the warm smell that Marinette fantasized about as she looked through family recipes that had been left with her.

But the woman had a kind smile. The man, though intimidating, had a sparkle in his eye. And the young boy made Marinette feel like she would have a connection.


End file.
